Jealousy
by Yazzy
Summary: Sequal to Nothing is Ever Certain. Two years after Kai's death, Rei and Lee are married, but Lee is still jealous of what he thinks Kai had with Rei. Can Rei change his mind before he does something stupid?
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo! After a few tweaks here and there, here is the first chapter of Jealousy, the sequal to Nothing is Ever Certain. I suppose it could probably stand as a fic in its own right, but it'll make more sense if you read the first one. It's set two years after what happened in Nothing is Ever Certain, and Lee and Rei are living together. Cue chapter!

* * *

It was raining. Rei watched it out of the kitchen window, looking depressed as the clouds churned up above in the sky. It was the tenth of December, the day before... He sighed heavily, looking up at the dark heavens. Almost two years since Kai had committed suicide. In many respects, it felt like it happened just yesterday, and in others it seemed like a million years ago. After they'd moved to Canada to marry, Rei and Lee had considered for a long time adopting, but never quite got round to actually doing it.

Then of course Lee had been offered a job in England, where the law had, very recently, been changed, so that Lee and Rei could still enjoy all the benefits of a legally recognized married couple. And with Lee away all day, Rei had decided to get in contact with the local orphanage.

That was how they'd come to look after Denver. Twelve years old, tall, blonde, and uncontrollable. As Rei sighed again, Denver walked into the kitchen. "I'm going out."

"Okay." Denver paused.

"You don't mind?"

"Should I?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question." Replied Denver with his usual smugness. Rei just waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't want to be bothered with Denver, not right then. He had too much on his mind to get upset over a stupid tweenager. "What's wrong with you? You've been like this all week..." Denver's voice was harsh, and it didn't sound like he was really bothered by whatever Rei was upset about.

"It doesn't make any difference to you."

"Yeah it does. You don't care what I do any more."

"You don't want me to care anyway, so why does it make any ends to you?" He turned and looked out of the window again.

"Is it about Lee?"

"No." Rei was glad it wasn't, because Denver famously didn't get on with Lee. Lee was too heavy-handed, too strict...too much of a good parent. Rei had never considered the fact that he was useless at being someone's carer. He could never say no, and he never had it in him to discipline Denver when he did wrong. "Besides, what difference would it make if it was?"

"Dunno. I hear you two shouting. If he's...beating you up or something...then..." Rei laughed softly.

"No. No, he isn't beating me up. Lee just has a bit of an issue at the moment with our finances."

"Are you in trouble with a bank or something?" Another soft laugh.

"No. To be honest I think money's the last thing I need to worry about now. Weren't you going out?"

Denver snorted and walked out, leaving Rei still staring out of the window. As he watched Denver walk down the path, hair soaked by the rain, a tear slid down his cheek. "Oh Kai..."

* * *

When Lee came in to find Denver not in the house, he frowned. Rei just sat there on the sofa, looking at him. "Couldn't you have stopped him going?" Rei shook his head.

"I can't...control him like you do. And I..." He sighed. "I couldn't...you know what time of year it is, Lee. I can't help but think of...him." Lee looked offended at that, standing up.

"I should have known. You're always thinking about him! When are you going to just forget about him?"

"Lee...I-"

"What're you yelling at him for?" Denver suddenly appeared in the doorway. Rei silently wished him away, knowing that when he was angry Lee had a tendency to lash out with his temper. "It is none of your business, Denver. Go to your room!"

"Lee...don't...he hasn't done anything..." Lee rounded on Rei, practically growling.

"Only you could say that! I don't know why you agreed to adopt him, seeing as you obviously have no control over what he does!" Rei stood, tears springing into his eyes.

"Don't say that, Lee! -We- agreed, you and me together!"

"Bah!" Lee spat, turning and stalking out of the room. Rei sat back down, bursting into tears. After a couple of seconds, a hand closed over his shoulder. "He doesn't want me here, does he?" Rei looked up into Denver's face, and shook his head.

"He does want you, Denver...he's just angry..."

"Why? What have I done this time?"

"No...it's not to do with you. It's me. But he always said he understood..."

"Understood what?" Denver sat down beside him, frowning. "Has he done something?"

"No. It's just...a while ago...something happened. Someone died. And I...I can't help but remember them around this time of year. Lee doesn't like me to spend my time thinking about that person...but I can't help it...I can't...I can't help it..." Rei sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I should go and start making dinner."

* * *

Lee glared at Denver across the dining table. For the first time in all the six months they'd been with him, he was actually showing concern for them. Well, for Rei, anyway. This consequently meant that Denver was against him, for shouting at Rei and making him cry. When Denver looked away, Lee sighed. He'd tried so hard to understand, to be there when Rei needed him...but Rei was never thinking of him in return. Always Kai, always that stupid Russian, who despite screwing up his own life in the extreme was still occupying all of Rei's time and attention. Even dead, he got more of Rei's time than Lee did.

Lee had never brought it up, but once, when they were together, it was Kai's name Rei called. And that hurt. He had always suspected that Rei had feelings for Kai, but Rei had been sensible enough to realise that Kai wouldn't have bothered with him unless it was for a casual fling, and Rei needed more than that. And he, Lee, had been so willing, so eager...he could be everything Rei wanted...if Rei could forget Kai. And that seemed impossible.

The silence around the table was unbearable, until Rei stood up and walked out, tears brimming in his eyes. Denver scowled. "You were horrible to him, before. It's not his fault if he wants to remember someone who died."

"Don't talk about what you don't understand." Lee growled. Denver just snorted.

"Sounds like you don't understand either if you're being so horrible." And then Denver got up and walked out as well, leaving Lee alone.

* * *

"You want to go back to work?" Asked Lee incredulously. Rei looked away, sighing.

"I just think...if I go back to working part time...well...I-I want to work..."

"Well your precious Kai gave you all that money so you wouldn't have to work! If you'd just invest some of it-"

"Well I don't want to! Stop trying to make me because I won't!"

It was the day after they'd rowed in front of Denver, and Lee was still furious. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Rei standing there, upset. He sat down on the bed and sighed, then opened the drawer of his bedside table and drew out a photograph. It was old. Very old. A picture of Kai and Rei back when they'd been into beyblading. Almost ten years old; the picture had been taken when they were fifteen, and Rei was twenty-four now. Two years. Two years since Kai had... But no. It didn't do to think of it like that.

Still, it left an indelible imprint on his mind. The Kai Hiwatari he had known, had even loved, perhaps...the Kai that had been his team-mate for so long, who he had seen everything through with...who he had shared so much with...who he had seen, lying in a coffin, pale and still and...gone. No matter how much Lee wanted him to forget, he couldn't. He dreamed of Kai, had nightmares about him dying, blood flowing from his slashed wrists.

He traced the picture with his fingers. Kai was scowling- he'd never liked being photographed- and Rei was laughing, holding Kai in the path of the camera. It was unfair of Lee to expect Rei to stop thinking about him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lee come back in. "He said he understood..." Rei whispered to the photograph.

"I understand that you're obsessed with someone who's -dead-!" Lee growled, snatching away the photo and tearing it in two. Rei watched the halves of the picture fall to the floor, incredulous. He blinked a few times, then his cheeks flushed with rage. "What did you do that for? You keep telling me you understand but you obviously don't!" He yelled. "You can't see past your own jealous nose! Kai was never anything more than a brief fling, Lee! He was my -friend-! That's why I remember him so much! Because I was sorry! Sorry about the way he died! Because it -scared- me, Lee! Because I keep thinking it was my fault!"

Lee was too angry to listen properly. He bared his teeth and spat at the torn photo. Rei gasped, then before Lee could say anything else he found Rei's hand hurtling towards his face, slapping him as hard as possible. The sound of it echoed in their ears as they stood on either side of the ripped image of Kai, panting. "How dare you? How dare you disrespect his memory like that?"

"Oh, of course, I mustn't disrespect your precious, dead Kai! Your poor little 'friend' who slept with everyone he could until he got AIDS! How can you think it was your fault? He deserved what he-" Another resounding slap, and Lee's cheek flushed red.

"He didn't deserve it. He didn't. Don't ever, EVER say that again!" Rei shouted. "He was a good friend to me and the only wrong he ever did you was sleeping with me! Once! And for loving me even when he knew he couldn't have me! Because I wanted you! I chose you over him!" He drew in his breath, letting it all out in one last, spiteful remark. "Maybe I made the wrong choice!"

Lee took a step backwards, as if Rei had hit him again. "Maybe you did." He whispered. "Maybe...you did." And with that he walked out, not even bothering to slam the door. A few seconds after he left, A blonde head poked itself around the door. "Rei?"

"Oh...Denver...um...did you want something?" Rei asked brightly, trying to cover up his raging emotions.

"He's got no right to shout at you." Rei sighed.

"Please...don't, Denver. I don't want to talk about it." He stooped to pick up the torn photo. Half of Kai glared out from one bit. Half of him glared out of the other. And he, Rei, who had been in the background...had disappeared. Biting his lip, he put the pieces back in the drawer and shut it.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not really." Rei sighed, sitting down on the bed. Denver joined him, letting the neko-jin rest his head on his shoulder. "Lee can't understand that I don't think about my friend because I love him. It's because..." Rei sighed. "Because what happened to him was so horrible...he was lonely...he...he didn't...I suppose you heard what Lee said about him getting AIDS?" Denver nodded, and Rei started to cry. "Maybe if I...if I'd tried a little harder...he'd have stopped sleeping with people like he did...I was one of the only people he ever listened to, and...what if...what if it was my fault? Maybe I didn't say the right things, do the right things..."

"You know, Rei...I'm starting to wonder why you bother with me at all...when you'll tell him things you've never told me...sometimes I wonder...if you're really the Rei I married..." Rei stood up, turning to find Lee standing in the doorway, looking hurt.

"I talk to him because he listens, Lee! No matter how many times I tell you I love you you don't believe me! How are we supposed to work when you don't even believe that any more? He died two years ago today, Lee! Today! Why shouldn't I remember? Why? No-one else will! And he didn't...he didn't want to be forgotten...you read what he wrote! Why can't you understand?" Rei screamed. "And why can't you understand that I stayed with you because I wanted you more than I wanted him?"

Lee shook his head. "You stayed with me because you knew he wouldn't." He looked away, a bitter look on his face. "I'm going out. Don't wait up."

"Lee-"

"Don't, Rei. Don't just...lie to me. I can't stand it. You loved him. You've never stopped loving him...I was just second best. Even two years after he died...you love him."

"Not like I love you!"

"Then why am I never on your mind, Rei? Why is it never my photo you look at? Am I that ugly? That repulsive to think of? So repulsive you'll call anyone's name but mine at night? You never loved me like you loved him."

"Lee...he never wanted this...he never wanted us to split up because of him..."

"So I shouldn't worry because -he- told you to stay with me?"

"Lee...it's not like that!"

"Isn't it? You know...sometimes I wonder what I'd have to do to get you to think of me the way you think of him...and then I realise...that there isn't a way for you to feel for me what you feel for him." Lee pressed his lips together, as if fighting not to cry. "Look at your second best, Rei. Second fiddle. Second place. To a dead man who was never there when you had bad dreams at night, who never drove you to hospital when you broke your wrist, who never held your hand as we walked into the orphanage, who never adopted -him-!" Lee pointed at Denver for a second, then let his arm fall. "But I did! Because that was what you wanted! What -you- wanted! WE didn't adopt him! You did! But I wanted you to be happy...if you wanted a family, then a family we'd have...but it wasn't enough, was it? It'll never be enough!"

"Lee..."

"I'm going out." Lee repeated, turning and walking away. Rei followed him down the stairs, watching as he turned the corner of the street. After a few moments of staring in horror at the empty pathway, Rei slammed the door shut and ran into the living room, throwing himself down onto the sofa and bursting into tears. Why could he never do anything right? Why was he so stupid that he couldn't recognize how Lee felt? And how could he even apologise for his cruelty when Lee wasn't there?

He buried his face in a cushion, ignoring Denver's attempts to comfort him. He just couldn't listen any more. All he could hear was his own cold remark, echoing in his brain.

'Maybe I made the wrong choice!'

Maybe he'd made too many wrong choices...

* * *

Lee came back much later that night, after Rei had defied him and waited up. He staggered in the door, drunk, took one look at Rei, and burst into tears. Rei ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist, starting to cry himself. "Lee...I'm sorry..."

"Rei...little Rei..." Lee slurred. "I know. I know 'bout ever'thing. But I'll...I'll do somethin'!" His voice rose to a shout. "Not...can't do it..."

"Can't do what, Lee?" Asked Rei desperately. By the time he'd gotten the question out, Lee was asleep. Sighing heavily, Rei dragged him over to the sofa and laid him down, making sure he was on his side in case he was sick. Then he went back upstairs.

* * *

Next Chapter: Lee gets drunk again, and Rei panics. But not at the same time.

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. And until I hear more about this apparent rule banning review replies, I won't reply to reviews. I will say this though: Lee isn't a drunk. Lee is just looking for an outlet because he is frustrated by what he thinks Rei feels for Kai. But I won't deny that he's jealous. If a person in a long-term relationship feels threatened they get jealous, speaking from experience.

* * *

The next day Lee and Denver were both gone before Rei woke up. He drifted downstairs and made himself a cup of tea, finding a note on the table.

_-Rei,_

_I've gone out with Brownie, Mick and Stitch._

_Denver.-_

Rei sighed. Well, that'd be Denver gone till much later on. And he supposed Lee was at work, as usual. He took a sip of his drink, then wandered into the sitting room, flumped down on the couch, and put the TV on, letting some brainless gardening programme wash over him. Everything seemed to be going wrong... He'd always known Lee was jealous of what he had with Kai, but... Rei closed his eyes, wishing he could erase Lee's jealous streak, but knowing that that was not only impossible, but stupid as well. If Lee didn't get jealous so easily, he wouldn't be the hot-tempered, fiery person who Rei had come to love.

A smile started to spread over his face as he thought about all the good things that made Lee Lee, then the phone rang. He spilt his tea over himself in shock, then dashed to the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello...is Lee there?"

"No, he's at work. Sorry." There was an uneasy silence from the other end.

"Lee isn't at work today...I was just asked to phone and see where he was..."

"Oh. Um...oh." Rei felt his heart sink. "Well...he isn't in, so I assumed he was at work...if he's not there, then I don't know where he is...sorry."

"Okay. Well if he comes back in, tell him to give us a ring, okay?"

"Yeah...okay..."

Rei put down the phone and stared at it for a second, puzzled. Then a gnawing sense of worry settled itself in his stomach. Suddenly all he could think of was what Lee had said the night before...

_"I'll do somethin'!"_

But what qualified as something? With a shocked gasp, Rei started to run up the stairs, up to their bedroom. He wrenched open the wardrobe, looked inside, and sighed with relief. All Lee's clothes were still there. He obviously hadn't done a runner... But... Rei looked down at his tea-stained front sadly. Lee was obviously avoiding him, but that just meant that he couldn't apologise. Not that he felt it was entirely his own fault, but...

He kicked the wardrobe door with frustration and took off his shirt, changing into one of Lee's. It was too big, but it smelt reassuringly of Lee, almost making Rei feel as if his solid lover was beside him. He laid down on the bed and curled up, burying his nose in the sleeve of the shirt. It was green. Lee's favourite colour...

* * *

He woke up a couple of hours later, hearing the door slam. "Lee?" No reply. "Denver?" Steady, heavy steps plodded up the stairs, and the bedroom door swung open. Lee was standing there, obviously half-shot again. Worried at his silence, Rei stood. "Lee...are you okay?" Lee said nothing, only walked over and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. "Lee..."

Perhaps a minute passed, then Lee started to shudder. Concerned, Rei looked up, only for a tear to land on his cheek. It rolled down and off his chin as he watched Lee trying to suppress his sobs. "Lee...what's wr-"

"Shh...don't talk..." Lee's voice was low and ragged, and it hurt Rei to hear him so upset. He reached up his arms to wind around Lee's neck, and stretched up to kiss the older man softly on the lips. Lee bit back another sob and clutched Rei closer, pressing his face into Rei's hair and stroking his back. Usually, Rei found that comforting. Now, he found it unnerving.

"Lee, please...what's the matter?" He whispered. "I don't like it when you cry...tell me what's wrong..." Lee straightened up, shaking his head. His hair slipped free of its band and fell around his shoulders like a shroud, hiding his face from view. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Asked Rei desperately. If Lee would only tell him what was happening...

"I know I'll never be as good as him...but I love you so much..." Lee's voice cracked. "And I can't...I can't..." Rei bit his lip.

"Lee...shh, don't...don't cry. I love you too. I love you. Calm down." Gently, he led Lee to the bed and sat down with him. "Lee...I...I didn't mean what I said last night. Choosing you was the best choice I've ever made..." Lee shook his head, still crying. With a sigh, Rei leaned over and reached under the bed for a box of tissues, drying Lee's tears away tenderly. "It's okay." Lee shook his head again, reaching out for Rei and holding him close.

"I can't..." Lee's lip quivered. "I don't want to lose you..."

"You're not losing me, Lee! Don't say something like that!" Rei cried, genuinely worried. Was it just the alcohol or did Lee really believe everything he was saying? To prove his point, he pulled Lee down into a deep kiss, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly. When they pulled apart, Lee sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. Rei smiled. "I'm yours, Lee." He stood up, letting go of Lee's hand. "I'll go and make you a cup of tea, okay? I'll be back up in five."

He left, shutting the door behind him in case Lee wanted to clean himself up in peace, and went down to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and leaning against the worktop. When their practically decrepit kettle boiled, he quickly poured out two mugs of steaming hot tea. After putting Lee's sugar in- two spoonfuls, not three- he walked back out into the passage. The sight that was waiting for him at the top of the stairs made him drop both mugs out of sheer shock. They smashed on the carpet, sending boiling tea everywhere, but Rei didn't even notice. All he could see was Lee, standing at the top of the stairs, blood dripping down from his wrists, to his hands, fingers, and to the floor. Already, there was a circle of red beneath each wrist. Dizzily, Lee reached out a hand for the banister.

He missed. A spectacular scream ripped itself out of Rei's throat as Lee started to fall. It was almost as if he were moving in slow motion- His hand slipped off the corner of the banister and he kept moving forwards, hitting the stairs face first and thudding his way to the bottom, lying in a crumpled heap. Rei wasn't aware that he was still screaming until the front door slammed open and Denver ran in, accompanied by one of his many suspicious friends. "Rei! What's going on?"

The scream choked in Rei's throat as he knelt down beside Lee, ignoring Denver completely. "Lee...Lee...no...you can't do this to me!" He yelled. "LEE!" While Rei sat there deep in shock, Denver's friend had the presence of mind to phone for an ambulance. Denver moved Lee gingerly, recoiling as he saw the uneven gashes Lee had carved into his wrists. Rei knelt there frozen as Denver lifted Lee's arms up above his head, turning.

"You have to put the cut above the heart. The blood pumps slower." He said quietly. Rei blinked, not hearing.

"Lee...no...you can't do this to me...you can't...this isn't fair..." He whispered. "I love you, what more do you want?" He shouted. Lee moaned and his eyes flickered open. "Lee!"

"Nn..."

"How could you?" Screeched Rei hysterically. "Don't you think it was enough when -he- did this?" Lee frowned.

"Maybe..." He said slowly, voice slurred. "Now you'll...love me as much as you love -him-..." Rei screamed again as his eyes flickered shut.

"LEE!"

The sound of a siren filled the air and before long two paramedics dashed through the front door. Rei allowed himself to be caught up in the general confusion, letting Denver lead him into the back of the ambulance. "Sir? Are you injured too?" Rei jumped and looked at the shorter, blonde paramedic.

"How could he do this to me?" He whispered. "How could he?" He shook his head hard, trying to get rid of that horrible image of Lee standing there with dripping wrists. Denver patted his shoulder and he jumped again, starting to cry. "He was so jealous...jealous of something that didn't even exist!" His voice rose to a wail and he started howling into Denver's shoulder. The paramedic decided to leave him alone and concentrate on Lee, who wasn't looking so chipper himself...

* * *

Next Chapter: Lee wakes up, Denver finds out the truth about Kai, and Lee has some advice for his adopted son...

It might seem a little strange for Lee to do that to himself just after Rei said he doesn't need to worry, but you have to remember he'd been drinking, and beside that he has it so deeply ingrained in his mind that Rei is in love with Kai that a few words he heard when he was half-shot aren't going to make that much of a difference to how he feels. It'll take something like, oh, I don't know, waking up sober in a hospital bed? To make him see how much of an ass he's being.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya. Sorry this update took a little longer than usual, but I've been really busy these past few days! Thank'ee to my reviewers- I wuv you all!

* * *

"Rei?" Rei looked up at Denver with tears in his eyes. Hours on, and Lee was installed in a ward, wrists heavily bandaged and right ankle set in a cast. Rei looked down at him, and started to cry again. "He did it on purpose..."

"I know. I know." Denver pulled over another chair and sat down next to Rei, who shook his head.

"Because Kai did it too. He thinks I'm in love with Kai but I'm not!" He shook his head. "I'm not..."

"Kai?"

"Kai was...was the one with AIDS..." Denver looked puzzled.

"But I thought he died of that?" Rei shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"He slit his wrists...when he was going home to Russia...in a h-hotel! How could he do this to me? It was bad enough when Kai did it thousands of miles away...and I felt so guilty...and now...this is all my fault. Because I never told him I loved him enough...but it's so hard to forget about Kai all the time...I knew him for so long...and-and it was so...I was so hurt when he...when he just gave up like that...it isn't out of love...it's pity..." Rei said, his voice choked with tears. "What is it about me that makes people want to kill themselves? But...Kai...Kai didn't...It was because he got someone pregnant and he had AIDS...but I couldn't stop him...and Lee...oh Lee..."

Rei stood up and, tear-blinded, sat down next to Lee and nuzzled up to him, crying into his chest. After a few minutes he stopped, sitting up and sniffing. "I'm sorry...I'm being so silly...I...you probably think I'm rubbish at being a parent...but...I really wanted a family...I really wanted a child..."

"I don't think you're rubbish." Rei sniffed.

"You're only being nice to me because I just drove my own husband to suicide..." Denver shook his head.

"You're not rubbish. You're just more like a mum than a dad." Rei looked at Denver strangely, then started to laugh.

"Y-You think so?" Denver nodded, and Rei wiped his eyes, then dug his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out a photo. "That's what they said too..."

"You've adopted before?"

"No!" Rei said, surprised. "No...but...before, when I was younger...I was part of the Bladebreakers..."

"You?" Rei laughed at Denver's surprise and passed the photo over.

"Me, Tyson, Max and...Kai. He's the one with the scarf. And Chief- Kenny- is the one with the laptop. Max is the blonde, and Tyson's the one shovelling food down his face. Lee was a beyblader too, you know. He was in a smaller team, though. Before I was called Rei Shuang...I was called Rei Kon. Does that ring any bells?"

Denver's mouth dropped open. "They talk about the Bladebreakers at school! And you -were- one! I bet Brownie'll die when I tell him!" Rei shook his head.

"No, no. Don't tell anyone. I've kept it a secret for this long, I don't want to be harassed when I go out shopping..." Rei gave a half-sigh, half-laugh. "Lee always laughed about it..." Rei reached over and stroked Lee's hair gently. "He...He doesn't mean a lot of what he says...he's so kind...and I know you probably wouldn't want to know, but as a lover...he's amazing." He sighed again. "There I go again, talking about things I shouldn't..."

"I don't mind. I've got a boyfriend." Rei blinked.

"But I thought..." Then he smiled. "Have I met him yet?"

"Mm. Brownie. The one who came in with me before. His real name's Findlay Brown." Rei sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad. I always thought me and Lee would make you uncomfortable, being together... Is he really called Findlay?"

"Mm. His Mam's Irish." Rei tutted, looking down at Lee again.

"Uhh..." Rei's heart skipped a beat.

"Lee?"

"Mmm?" Lee's eyes flickered open. "Rei? But..."

Rei gave a yell of joy and glomped Lee, flinging his arms around his husband's neck and practically throttling him. "Don't you -ever- do that to me again! You idiot! How could you think I loved him better? That's stupid! Stupid!"

"Unh?" Forgoing further explanation, Rei sat up, forcing his lips against Lee's and kissing him furiously, at the same time hitting him hard on the chest. He pulled away, fuming but elated. "You absolute idiot! I. Love. You. What about that don't you understand? How could you do that to me?"

Lee swallowed. "Rei..." Rei looked down at him, still sitting there in a too big shirt with his hair flying all over the place out of the sides of his braid. "God, Rei..."

"What possessed you?"

"Whisky. Jealousy. Mixed-up feelings."

"WHISKY?" Rei exploded. "You tried to kill yourself because of WHISKY? That's ridiculous! And how can you be jealous? How can you be jealous when I've been with you for longer than I couldn't have Kai? How dare you tell me who I love! He was my friend! Not my boyfriend! Not my husband! It's not Kai that I live with! It's not Kai that I share a bed with! It's you!"

Lee's face crumpled and he closed his eyes. Rei's expression melted from anger to worry. "Lee..."

"If you don't love him...why do you always carry round his photo? Why do keep all the money he gave you stashed away like that? You...You called out his name, once. When we were together..."

"Oh Lee...is that it? Why didn't you say something? It isn't his photo-" He held out his hand for the photo Denver was holding and waved it in front of Lee's nose. "It's of all of us. And...I...I don't like to use his money because..." Rei sighed. "He gave it to me as an equivalent to having anything else to give me. He could never be to me what you are. He didn't understand love, or relationships. And while, admittedly, the sex was good, I don't want to be with someone just because they're a good lay. That would have to be an added bonus, after someone who was kind, thoughtful and who I -loved-. And sometimes...when I feel...when I feel really guilty about what he did...nothing can get him off my mind. Because it hurts so badly. I was the only person he was ever remotely close to...I-I should have said something...I should have done -something-...b-but..." Rei sniffed. "It's not because I don't love you but...I...I just...sometimes I feel so guilty..."

"And you had the cheek to tell me -I- was being ridiculous." A ghost of a smile graced Lee's lips. "At least mine was a spur of the moment thing..." Rei stared at him for a second then started to laugh, laying down beside him.

"You ruined the carpet, you know." He said thoughtfully. "And you scared me half to death. I didn't like it." Lee looked at his pouting face and smiled.

"Yeah, well. My wrists don't feel too clever right now...and I think I've done something to my ankle, it hurts like hell..."

"You broke it when you fell down the stairs." Cut in Denver. Lee turned his head to look at him.

"Did I fall down the stairs? I don't remember..." Rei shook his head and kissed Lee's cheek.

"You did. And I was so scared...I started screaming and I couldn't stop..." He nuzzled Lee affectionately. "Denver had to help you because I just couldn't move...I can't believe you could do something like that to me..." Playfully, he nibbled at Lee's ear, making him squirm. "And Denver has a boyfriend."

Lee moved his arm, laying it over Rei's waist and squeezing him closer. "A boyfriend, huh? So is he like Rei or like me?" He asked, nosy as ever. Denver just shrugged.

"He's bigger than me. But he's not very...experienced. We're both sort of in the middle." Lee yawned, wriggling his nose.

"If you ever sleep with him, don't forget to use a condom. And lubrication." Denver flushed bright red.

"I'm -twelve-."

"You're never too young to know important things like that." Lee protested, yawning again. "I'm so tired..." Rei ruffled his hair fondly.

"Then go to sleep, Lee. Give your poor body time to recover from what you did to it." Lee nodded, closing his eyes.

"Stay with me. For a little while. Until I'm asleep." He asked softly. Rei didn't reply, just snuggled closer, resting his head on Lee's broad chest. With care, he rearranged a few locks of his husband's hair, then stroked it as Lee fell asleep and started to snore softly.

* * *

Next Chapter: There are boots, Rei drives, and Lee gets a nice surprise. 


	4. Chapter 4

I know this'll sound a little pushy, but...if you're gonna read this, please review. So far about 1 out of every 11 people has reviewed this story... Even if you didn't like it much, please say so. I'm not going to improve if you don't tell me what's up with it, am I? Many thanks to the people who did review though.

Anyway, this is that last chapter, so happy reading!

* * *

A fortnight later when Lee was to be discharged from hospital, Rei said he would collect him. He picked up his car keys and locked the back door, then-

"Are you going to get Lee?" Rei turned to find Denver standing behind him.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" Rei stared for a second. He hadn't thought Denver would be interested in coming. But...

"Yeah, sure!"

They got in the car- a black mercedes- and set off, Rei cranking up the stereo and singing along happily. He was in such a good mood that nothing could perturb him, not even hitting every single red light on the way to the hospital and spending twenty minutes trying to find a parking space. Sat beside him, Denver couldn't help but feel happy too. It was as if Rei's mood was infectious, somehow. When they eventually -did- find a parking space, Rei jumped out of the car and locked it after Denver. It was then that the younger of the two noticed that Rei was wearing boots. Boots with heels. Women's boots. His eyes travelled up and met a bright stare.

"I only ever wear them when I feel so good I know I won't mind if people laugh about them!" And then Rei started walking, so fast that Denver had to half jog to keep up. When they got up to the ward, Rei broke into a run, leaping into Lee's lap and snuggling up to him. Lee laughed at his enthusiasm and hugged him tightly. "Pleased to see me?" He looked Rei up and down and smiled. "I like those boots. You should wear them more often."

"I don't know, I think they unnerve Denver..." Rei said playfully, reaching out an arm to invite Denver into the hug. Smiling, the blonde joined them.

"I don't mind. They just shocked me a little." Lee bit his lip, then started to laugh.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand being here when I know I don't have to be..."

When they got back out to the carpark, Denver was surprised to see Lee letting Rei drive. "I thought you hated being driven anywhere?" He asked, curious. Rei answered him, turning and grinning.

"He's not allowed to for a while, in case his scars tear. But having been his passenger for the last three years, I pretty much know his style of driving..." Rei slammed his foot on the accelerator and swung the car out of the carpark and into the traffic, jolting them all to one side.

"Rei..." Lee said warningly. Rei shook his head.

"No, no. I'm going to drive you like you always drive me." With a particularly vicious stab of the brakes, Rei turned a corner, somehow still having a hand free to stroke Lee's thigh. "So what are you doing with the rest of the day, Denver?"

"Uh...I'm going round Brownie's."

"Need dropping off?" Denver smirked.

"If that means 'go round your friend's so we can shag like rabbits', fine." Rei and Lee looked at each other flirtatiously.

"Where does he live, then?"

"Eleven Rose Court."

* * *

Several hours later, Denver opened the front door warily. "Hello?" No reply. "Rei? Lee?"

"In here!" Came the answering call. Denver followed Lee's voice into the living room, and found Lee and Rei sitting snuggled up on the sofa together. "How's Brownie?" Asked Rei lazily, head resting on Lee's lap. With a shrug, Denver sat down on the armchair.

"He's alright." Rei nodded and closed his eyes, letting Lee stroke his hair gently. Before very long he fell asleep, leaving Lee to smile down at him fondly.

"He's tired, bless him. He always gets like that when he gets excited about something."

"Oh yeah?" Denver asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Mm. It comes from being part cat. We both are."

"Cat?"

"Yeah. Neko-jin. We come from a small tribe in China, but...we both moved."

"Because you beybladed, right?"

"Yeah. We left, and we never really found it in us to go back. Rei had no relations still alive, and I don't get on with my parents. My sister still lives there, she's not so bad, but we like here better."

"You've got a sister?" Lee nodded. There was a short pause, then-

"Will you teach me to beyblade?"

Lee looked over, surprised. "Shouldn't you be asking Rei that?"

"I'm asking you." Lee frowned, then his lips tugged up into a small smile.

"His stubborn streak's rubbing off on you. But yeah, okay. I'll teach you to beyblade."

* * *

Rei sat back on the grass, watching Lee showing Denver how to use his launcher properly. Yawning in the midday sun, Rei rolled over, pulling a form towards him. Clicking his pen thoughtfully, he started to read the questions on it.

_"No.1: Why are you applying for a job as a relationship counsellor?"_

For a few seconds, Rei just stared at the paper, then he smiled.

_"Because I'm a fully qualified psychologist who has personal experiences of relationship trouble." _

He looked up at Lee and Denver happily, then a bright idea struck him. "Lee? Come here a second." Lee left Denver wrestling with a ripcord and came over.

"What?"

"Would...would you mind if I gave Denver Driger? I mean...we don't beyblade any more, I just keep it to remember, and...um..." Lee looked thoughtful.

"No. I don't mind." Rei gave Lee a quick kiss and went inside. When he came back out a few minutes later, Lee and Denver were standing in shocked silence, staring at each other.

"Lee? Denver? What's the matter?" Lee blinked.

"He just called me Dad!" Denver blushed bright red.

"I...sorry..." Lee shook his head.

"I don't -mind-, you idiot. I just...never thought I'd ever hear anyone call me that..." Rei felt tears spring into his eyes. He reached out and took Denver's hand, placing Driger's bit-chip into it and closing the fingers over it. "We used to fight over that bitbeast when we were younger...but now it's yours."

He grabbed Denver in a crushing hug, starting to cry. Denver smirked. "Is it okay if I call you Mum then?" Rei nodded as Lee slid his arms around the two of them. Rei turned and cried into Lee's shoulder.

"Perfect...it's so...perfect..."

He could have sworn he heard a long dead voice whispering back "It took you long enough...".

Fin.

* * *

Ah well. Another fic finished. And there won't be any more chapters after this, so don't ask me, 'kay? Hope you liked it, and (as ever) R&R please! 


End file.
